Who Knew
by KairiLuv
Summary: Always the happy one and always smiling, well this time it's Rikku's turn to have a sad moment in Macalania. Past memories and sad feelings finally surface for our lil AlBhed girl. R'n'R please


A/N: Don't ask why this idea popped into my little feathered head but… it did so ha! This is just a basic one-shot of our little thief Rikku and in her PoV about things in life that she's kept to herself. Again I don't know why I thought of this but I did. Heehee enjoy and review nicely please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all... sad but true. The song 'Who Knew' Is not mine, but belongs to Pink – an awesome singer! So please enjoy!

* * *

**Who Knew**

I scuffed the bottom of my pale yellow boots across the dirt floor my head down and daggers unsheathed. I really don't know why everything is starting to bother me so much; I mean this feeling isn't new. I feel like some lost puppy wandering clueless and abandoned by its owner, I felt so low. Images and recent conversations ran through my mind at such a pace it took me a while to figure out what the heck it was. I could hear the majestic sounds of Macalania, it's tranquil music echoed amongst the weeping trees. Snapping my head up my braids brushed against my near bare back, still no one was around. And that's the way I wanted it to stay, if only for a little while. I just don't feel like seeing anyone right now, not Yunie, not Paine, no one. I let out a bored sigh as I stopped zoning out to find myself staring at a small lizard type creature with big black eyes sitting on one of the Macalania crystals. I smiled a little as its tongue popped in and out of his mouth. Like a clock ticks back and forth, it was constant and I admit it did for that split second make me feel better. I envied the little copper lizard, it seemed relax, calm and as if there was no one in the world to bother it. Damn it why are reptiles so lucky!**  
**

Tucking a loose blonde strand of hair behind my pierced ears I continue walking down the dirt trail of winding roads and tree branches. Looking behind me ever now and then as I walked to make sure no one was following. It was slightly cold especially since it wasn't even sunrise yet. My lemon bikini top and khaki mini wasn't the best combination to wear in this temperature. But although I knew it was cold I couldn't really feel it, I must've gone numb. At least my arms were warm; the white bow sleeves aided that. Sitting myself down for a rest my swirly orbs found the floor once again. I stared straight at another crystal; this place was full of these things. I could just about make out my reflection in the smooth solid surface, and I never want to see anyone as depressed as me again. Seeing myself so low I tore my gaze from the crystal, my clover coloured orbs focused on a distant vine instead that crawled up a hunched tree.

I merrily bounced to the cockpit where Brother, Paine, Yunie, and Shinra were. Shinra, as per usual, was typing away on his computer to my right, simply looking over his shoulder to see who made the noise. Me! Paine and Yunie stood talking to Brother. Who, as always, wouldn't take his eyes off Yunie. It's kinda sick really, how his twisted mind works. I mean Yunie is our cousin … and he still looks at her as a girlfriend! Sicko. In a way I kinda envy Yuna. But shhh don't tell. Everyone seems to love her, and I mean everyone! Even my own brother favours her over me, his own sister! I walked over to them with a spring in my step; I had beat Barkeep in a card game so I won a ton of Gil. Wouldn't you be happy too?

"_Hey, uh… what's with the long faces guys?" I asked genuinely concerned. It must've been that sphere we found, with Tidus talking about his stranger, a girl called Lenne. Yuna was still worried about it and thinks he might have forgotten her. Poor Yunie._

"_Come on guys cheer up, we'll find more spheres!" I spoke chirpily, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Rikku, just drop it." Paine said sternly, I couldn't help but stare at her. What did I do wrong now?_

"_Okay… I was only saying we could find more spheres for Yunie." I defended myself, I mean what did I do wrong? With that Yuna just fled the room and took the elevator to the Cabin. I watched her run then turned back to Paine – who's dark wine eyes gave me an icy glare, and Brother looked ready to strangle me. All the while I just blinked clueless._

I told Buddy about this, he only said that I'm too hyper or happy at the wrong times and that it might annoy them. But, I was only trying to help cheer them up, I hate seeing people down and doing nothing about it, it seems heartless to me. Happy at the wrong times? What we have a schedule now for when to be sad or cheerful? Sheesh.

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right…**

But no that's not what the problems are… there's so many more examples where I've been told to shut up or stay away. Am I diseased or something? They're afraid to catch the Happy Bug? I really don't know what they're problem is, until I was soon told it was me. Yuna told me to stay away sometimes, don't get me wrong she's family and a friend to me. But she's so soft spoken that you doubt she has a temper at all, or even raise her voice when she's angry. You'd be wrong. I'm not bashing Yunie I just wish that people would stop thinking she's so perfect, she has looks, a personality. But everyone has a bad side, Yuna's in mostly jealousy. The Lenne incident explains that. Still, no one ever sees this part of her and think she's some sort of miracle or Angel. Must be frustrating to have to be so perfect all the time. I guess people see only what they want to see, just like I've been called names for the way I dress, or called annoying for always wanted to cheer people up. But another big thing I have grown up with is that whenever someone else is down I cover up my own hurt or sad feelings to make him or her feel better, and still I get told to buzz off.

Hot salty tears were buried underneath my closed eyes, acting as a dam to a river. But everyone knows, that a dam won't last forever and eventually the river will become to strong for the dam to hold. The air smelt old, yet fresh at the same time, like a permanent spring spray. I could hear the soft trickling of a small brook to my left and the leaves danced in the winds gentle breeze causing a rusting sound every now and again. Small creatures, like crickets were heard chirping to themselves and various other sounds that I can't describe followed, each as gentle as the first. I know I must seem sad, to sit on a tree on my own and brood. Believe me I hate this myself, but everyone has they're down days, only now is mine actually erupting to the surface. Yes, I've felt like this for the past week and a half, and all the time had no one to go to. Firstly, I have too much pride; I hate people knowing what hurts me 'cause they might do it again. And secondly I'm not very good at describing why I feel like I do. It's just there and what matters is trying to get the feeling to vanish.

**I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right…  
**

' "So what other move could I do, I've run out of ideas. Paine any ideas?" Yuna asked as she smoothed out a crease in her Songstress dressphere. I sat ontop of the Cabin steps looking down at Yuna's rehearsal then my eyes switched to Paine who sat upright on a stool near Barkeep (who was doing his daily chores). Pushing back some light-reflecting strand of hair, Paine shook her head after a few moments.

"_I have no idea about dancing Yuna, you're asking the wrong person here." Paine said flatly and to the point. Typical. I bit my lip, my head running with different dance moves I'd learnt from Home and others I just made up myself. The routine ran through my head a few times, I added a move each time to try and see if it'd look right._

"_Brother, Buddy can I ask a favour?" both just nodded as they entered the room, hoping for a break I expect. Yuna smiled, "Can you help me think of a few dance moves? You've traveled through Spira Brother, and Buddy you're creative. I need a few more ideas to finish up this routine." Yuna explained, my brows drew together slightly as I waved my hand above my head, like a pupil in a classroom. I knew a finishing dance but she took no notice of me. Brother muttered a lot of stuff under his breath in Al-Bhed. Trust me, you don't want to know what he was talking about. Buddy let his dark eyes wander to see my hand flapping around and me with an annoyed pout on my face._

"_Maybe Rikku knows some ideas, it sure looks like it." Buddy nodded up to me. Yuna turned to face me and gave me a curt nod as if to say 'ok well, go ahead and show me what you've thought of' I jumped down most of the steps and warned Brother not to talk through the dance with a spoon that Barkeep had just cleaned. Taking my spot on the wooden platform I danced, most of the moves were easy to do but I knew that the last part was complex and fast. I did simple twirls at first but I made it look complicated by the way my feet moved, then using my hands I co-ordinated them to match the speed and my footwork. My long scarf twirled around me and gave me the effect I wanted. Finishing up with a smile and a simple stance I shrugged. _

"_That ok?" Brother clapped and I felt myself swell up in happiness, I'd done something good! _

"_That was amazing Rikku! Well done, just like the dance of Home." Brother spoke in that unusual accent of his. Buddy and Barkeep were nodding in agreement and I think even Paine gave me a small smile. I admit I liked this attention; it's way better than getting told off._

"_Well, it was good Rikku. But I don't think it would fit in with the rest of the routine." Yuna said sadly. Paine thought to herself, unsure whether it would or not._

"_Yuna could be right, it was still good Rikku." She added, my swelling popped, like some overblown balloon. I hid my small pain with a grin, _

"_S'ok just an idea."_

_At the actually concert I was about ready to murder Yuna. And I've never felt like this again, just to add. She took my idea of the Home dance and changed it a little so the footwork wasn't so complicated and the hand movements where more choppy. I'm not being biased but I was sure mine looked better. I bit my lip afterwards as no one noticed the similarity except Brother and me. Even Brother, for once, was on my side. Yuna just soaked up the compliments of the dance as though she just thought of it randomly, and I didn't even hear a 'thank you for the ideas Rikku'. So I, again, put on a grinning mask to hide what I actually thought. It's not that I was angry she stole my idea, I did give her the idea it's just that there was no thank you. The reason why I act like this comes from my past._

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew…**

At Home there was always this one girl who, to be honest, was a complete and utter attention seeker. She would dress up in hardly any clothes, flirt with boys constantly and think that all loved her. At first I didn't even bother to let her cross my mind but when she started interrupting conversations between a guy I was talking to, it made my blood boil. Could no one see I was being ignored all the time? She tried to act like a friend to me, but only talk about me behind my back, make fun of me and then say it was 'only a joke' and then ditch me to either flirt or see some other friends. I was almost always left alone and I hated the fact that I was slowly being forgotten all thanks to Miss. Prissy. Hell even my friends turned on me and took her side, like I said I was alone. The only person who stood by me and made me feel better was Gippal. Sure he talked to her often but he always made sure I was okay and not upset. I really liked that and I'm glad he didn't change. I still can't wait for the day we see eachother again and for her to make one more comment about me… I'll hit her so hard she won't wake up until next month. And you think I'm joking? Ha! You have no idea how much I've waited for revenge and how much I hate her.

The air grew icy and I wrapped my scarf around my neck another time. Then out of boredom weaved it between my tanned legs.

**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no..**

You see; my problems are that I feel used or rejected and that I always get shouted at for trying to help others. But through the events I've explained and other small incidents where I've nearly gone stark-raving-mad I've never gotten so angry where I've blown like I did when we visited Djose Temple. The time when I ran into an old friend of the Family. Which 'he' has been playing on my mind ever since I walked into these damn woods!

' "_Why would a celebrity like you want to play in the sand?" His deep but playful voice asked. I melted there and then as he looked up and spotted me. "Hey Cid's girl."_

"_I have a name…" I muttered half angry and half happy. He annoyed the heck outta me so I did the same back. He only ruffled my hair and smiled. This man was Gippal. _

I'll quickly fill you in, Gippal and I dated back at Home I was only 13 and he was 14. Pop liked him, he found him helpful and humorous so he accept him as my boyfriend. Gippal had been my friend since I could walk. His father being a close friend of Pops made him and I close too. It was fun. Cid was like a leader of Home, which in a way made me 'the leaders daughter'. Gippal took note of that and then began calling me Princess. It was sweet really. He seems like the type of guy to just have a girlfriend and not really care about anything but… well I think you know what. But you'd be wrong; he usually surprised me by taking me places or giving me small gifts. We often argued, but then again no couple is perfect. I was so happy until a few days after my 14th birthday, Gippal was then 16. We had been together for a good long year. He crept into my room one night and begged me to follow him; I didn't question and simply followed still having no clue where he was taking me. He took me out of Home's main square and into a small part of the city called 'Oasis'. It was like a park with luscious trees and shrubs surrounding a natural spring. There is where he told me that he was leaving Home to become a member of the Crimson Squad. That was why I didn't see him as often as usual. I feared for his very life right at that moment. And although I cried and feared his safety he still left all the same, he left as my ex.

**I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything…**

He said that if any enemies knew that he cared for me or that he had a weakness I would be in danger and would be hurt. My heart had broken and I walked home alone with my heart as heavy as lead. Tears filled my young eyes; he was my first love. Not my first boyfriend but a first love. So these memories are painful, which is why not even Brother knew how I felt.

Seeing him get so close to Yuna brought up an old jealous spark, which I hid easily. Then when he acknowledged Paine as though they were the best of friends the spark grew into an ember. Gippal only smiled that dashing smiled of his when I noticed something in his pocket; it was a small gold chain. My old bracelet I thought I'd lost when Home was destroyed, Gippal had kept it? He must've had the same idea as me since I hid his chain around my neck under my scarf. A small blush cradled my cheek at this thought. He must've seen where my eyes were locked as he put a hand into his pocket to hide the chain from view. His one eye locked with mine, strange how much I missed the pair of them, that's what joining the Squad did to him.

"_You know Rikku?" Yuna asked and my ember slowly grew. What? I wasn't important enough for people to know me now? Don't ask why I'm so easily annoyed, it's really simple: Brother._

"_Yeah we really hit it off back Home." He admitted, a genuine smile on his face, not one of mischief but a pleasant smile. Yuna and Paine's eyes locked onto me, and I just realized what he had said out loud, _

"_What are you saying!" I shouted in Al-Bhed, he only smirked and smiled._

_I was later questioned, but old memories found it's way from the back of my mind and I admit I was touchy about it. But they continued pressing on the subject. Gah, couldn't they take a hint? It's ok for them to hide their past and feelings, but not ok for me?_

"_Just drop it, okay? I don't wanna talk about it. It's nothing." I didn't shout and my voice wasn't stern, but it was strong so it kept them quiet for a while._

I smiled a little as my eyes opened again, tears then rolled down my cheeks leaving pale red marks on my skin. I wiped a few tears away and thought of other things to try and cheer me up. Good times with the Gullwings, and Home, fun adventures trying to save the world two years ago. Then thoughts of Gippal came to mind, I missed him. I missed his jokes, his smile and his common remark, "Hey Cid's Girl." I laughed to myself then smiled saying the response out loud.

"Hey, I have a name…"

" I didn't even get to say Cid's Girl!" My eyes were alert and my body fell stiff, someone was here? I could hear rustling close by but I didn't know where. Some noise to my right and another behind me. Setting my eyes on behind me I waited, I knew that voice. My heart beated loudly against my chest, I could feel the thud of each beat in my ears, and breathing was quiet but quick. I was spotted. I gave a confused glance as a small lizard, similar to the one I saw earlier crawled out of the shrubs and walked past me. Did I imagine the voice? I shook my head and faced forward again to see him. I jumped out of my skin and fell backwards off the branch.

Landing on my back with my legs still over the short tree branch I glared as I saw him chuckle at me.

"Don't do that Gippal! Ya gave me a heart attack." Ok before you question why I get so angry when I'm upset or vunerable is that it's an automatic defense. When people can see me hurt I change it to anger so they leave me alone. Which is why I usually start arguments... it's my way of forgetting hurtful things. Not for long but just enough to calm myself down.

"Well a thief should be more alert." He said giving me his hand to help me to my feet. I took his hand and willed the butterflies away as his hands firmly took hold of mine. His grip was gentle and strong; he was a lot stronger than he was a few years ago. Pulling me over the wide branch and onto my stable feet I gave him a confused look.

"Whatcha mean thief?" Was he talking about my skills when I fight? He rolled his one emerald eye and reached for my scarf, I bit my lip. I knew what he meant. He slid his hand under my scarf and pulled out a thick gold chain.

"Thief. I thought I'd lost that." He said his eye playful and locked onto mine. I gave him a toothy grin and reached for his pocket, he looked away momentarily then looked back at me. I glared into his chest as I found the depths of his pocket empty. Digging my hand into his other pocket I then grinned.

"Voila. I'm not the only thief." I smiled. Thoughts and recent feelings came flooding back to me and I knew there was no point in hiding them from Gippal, he knew me better than anyone and he could always see through my walls.

"No need to explain Princess, I know how you feel." Did he just call me my old nickname? A soft red tint stained my cheeks then it dawned on me.

"You were spying on me!" He only smirked and started to fidget, kicking the ground with his feet.

"Yeah, and I never want to see you cry like that again, understand?" He said firmly, finally looking at me. "I've seen you cry like that once before, and it killed me. Now you make me feel even worse crying that way for the second time."

"You shouldn't have been watching." I snapped back putting my chain back in his pocket and sitting on the branch once again. His features softened as he sat next to me. His taller frame loomed over mine, but not in a way where I lost my personal space.

"Come on what's bothering you, I can't guess it all."

"It's nothing." I said all too quickly. He only sighed and tried again and again and again. He was pushing me to say it because he knew I would tell him, even though he left me to walk home alone them years ago with tears staining my face. He was still a close friend of mine; still I didn't want that to change. Tears filled my eyes again as he kept on saying that if anyone hurt me he'd find them and make them pay. Sweet but scary of him right?

"What's wrong?" He asked one last time, his voice so soft and calm that you'd think he's talking to a fragile baby. With that tone I freely cried, tears rushed down my cheeks like a fierce current and my shoulders trembled but I tried my best to keep them back. Gippal put him arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest, resting his head on mine he muttered soothing words into my ear. Telling me everything was going to be okay and that he was there for me.

"It's everything." I muttered quietly, I was sorta crying at this point. There was never ending tears but no sobs. Gippal looked me in the face in a questioning manner.

"I hate it when people tell me to buzz off, or to leave them alone or to shut up. I mean I'm only trying to help them! They have no idea how hard it is to pretend everything is okay, to always be smiling and hiding deep feelings. It's really hard to pretend that life moves on and that nothing is bothering you." I said bitterly.

"You've always been hiding your feelings until they're too strong for you. You're the type of girl that feels so hurt and still smiles. And it's ok, you just need to let others help you."

**When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew…  
**

"Why? They never want help so why should I? I can do this alone." I said angrily, tears still fell from my eyes. I don't know why but I was so relieved he was here, I felt like everything could be okay and that it'll get better after I'd calmed down. Of course, seeing Gippal again was enough. I missed him, but that's something I didn't even write out in my diary.

"Gippal where are you? Where'd you go?" My body went rigid, and my eyes darted around the surroundings. I knew that voice. The same whiny, annoying and teasing voice that I had come to loath over the years. Hopefully I'm wrong.

Wading in the shrubs towards Gippal and me was a blonde girl, a little taller than me. Her eyes were a dull moss green colour and she grimaced as a bug touched her toes. I immediately glared; it was Her. Sizing her up was my first instinct to see if I could actually beat her if she taunted me – like she used to when I was only a kid.

She wore a pale blue tube top with a white skirt that was the same length as mine. I think she had sandals on her pale feet, but I could help but give her an icy stare. Her make-up was plastered over her face so much that I was surprised she could breathe, her bigger nose stuck out as she looked down on me. What made me instantly dislike her all over again wasn't the fact that I hated her since I was a little girl – but underneath the blue tube top she wore a black bra. You could see straight through the top and the straps were visible on her naked shoulders. What an attention seeker! I know I can't say much since my clothes are revealing but…sheesh.

"Gippal baby why did you come out here? You know I hate bugs and lizards and," My mind switched off there. I just stared blankly. My flowing tears were frozen like a stubborn lake in winter. I clenched my fist as she finally stopped and looked me up and down.

"Why are you with _her_? Baby come on let's go." So she did remember me, all too well. I gave her an innocent smile as she looked between Gippal and me. To my surprise Gippal sighed sadly and stood up. What. The. Heck?

"Uh… Gippal?" I asked puzzled, she only laughed and held Gippal close to her; too close for only a friend. No way…

"He's coming with me, right baby? You're just a second option when he's bored."

"Then he must always be bored around you." I said back, I kept my feelings hidden like Pops taught me and kept my voice firm.

"If that's so then why is he by my side right now?" A smug grin fell on her tainted lips. Then I remembered she was no Al-Bhed; only a foreigner that lived at Home. I stood and turned to Gippal with my usual blank stare.

"Fryd dra ramm yna oui tuehk? Fryd'c kuehk uh Gippal?" I asked truly confused, she only sat back and blinked. Not knowing what was being said. Gippal sighed.  
"_What the hell are you doing? What's going on Gippal?"_

"E's cunno Rikku, E's famm... ajanodrehk'c tevvanahd huf." Gippal scratched the back of his neck in a guilty way as he answered. I forgot how much I loved him speaking in Al-Bhed. I buried that thought in the back on my mind and continued.  
"_I'm sorry Rikku, I'm well… everything's different now."_

**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head..**

"Fryd tu oy sayh tevvanahd? Fryd'c cu tevvanahd dryd oui lyh'd ajah muug yd sa?" I muttered angrily, I admit I'm upset. But do ya really think I'll let anyone else know that? Especially not Her.  
"_What do ya mean different? What's so different that you can't even look at me?"_

"Time's change. We aren't kids anymore Rikku." He replies in English, I glare as my eyes re-fill with salt water. So I'm just a memory?

**Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again..**

"Cdub dymgehk eh vunaekh duhkia! Oui'na Al-Bhed cu dymg mega uha, cdub vunkaddehk fru oui yna." I shout at him.  
_"Stop talking in foreign tongue! You're Al-Bhed so talk like one, stop forgetting who you are."_

"E's hud vunkaddehk fru E ys Rikku. Desac ryja lryhkat; ed'c paah oaync cehla Rusa fyc tacdnuoat. E'ja lryhkat. Syopa ed'c desa oui knuf ib." He shouts back at me, my hands find their way to my daggers and I was so tempted to pull one out to his neck.  
_"I'm not forgetting who I am Rikku. Times have changed; it's been years since Home was destroyed. I've changed. Maybe it's time you grow up."_

**And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened…  
**

"E ys HUD y lremt! E ghuf fryd'c pacd vun sa. Oui'na hud dra Gippal E nasaspan. Oui'na zicd mega dra nacd uv dras, maddehk Ahkmecr cfymmuf oui fruma, paehk 'lejemecat'. Baubma drehg dryd fa'na ihrumo lnaydinac fru ynah'd uha ped risyh. Fa'ja huf aynhat uin nekrd du meja rana yht luhdehia uin limdina, huf oui dyga ajanodrehk dryd ec oui yht drnuf ed yfyo?" I glare hatefully at him, and I stand tall proud of who and what I am.  
_"I am NOT a child! I know what's best for me. You're not the Gippal I remember. You're just like the rest of them, letting English swallow you whole, being 'civilised'. People think that we're unholy creatures who aren't one bit human. We've now earned our right to live here and continue our culture, now you take everything that is you and throw it away?"_

"Zicd cu oui ghuf ruf caneuic E ys 'Gippal' E'mm cbayg eh Ahkmecr,"  
_"Just so you know how serious I am 'Gippal' I'll speak in English."_ I continue.

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again**

"I am not a kid, I'm Rikku. I know exactly who I am, it's you that has blocked out the past and you've forgotten who you are. Until I get Gippal back, the true Gippal, I won't speak or even look in your direction. You're no friend of mine. Oh and another thing," I reached over to his pocket, her dull eyes glared at me. Pulling out my small golden chain I waved the object infront of his eyes.

"This is a memoir of our past, and our friendship. You lose it and you'll lose things more precious to you," Placing the chain back in his pocket I unclipped the one around my neck. "And this I'll have back once Gippal realizes who he is."

I held out the chain and Gippal shook his head.

**And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
**

"Don't do this Princess."

"I'm not your Princess," I mutter as I take his hand and neatly drop the chain into it. "Only Gippal calls me that." With that a small tear leaks from the corner of my eye, my eyelashes were soaked, my eyes sore and heart thumping. Walking past him I take a deep breath, I can feel his eyes on my back. I trample through the tall shrubs and smaller brambles letting my single tear fall. My eyes were still hard but the dams were breaking, piece by piece my tears began to fall. Flashbacks of our past kept surfacing on my mind, like a weight had once held them in the back of my mind; they were now free and floated all at once. Images of Gippal giving me a piggyback ride or buying me an ice-cream or two for us to share. The simple things like even having a deep conversation with him was enough to make me tremble in realization – the Gippal I once knew and loved was no longer here.

**But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew**

I rushed through the natural maze of branches, leaves and insects until I came across the sparkling road. Without a second thought I followed it straight to the end, where I left Barkeep to buy some objects from the O'aka's shop. Trudging through the snow, the icy breeze whipped my legs and stomach, my tears felt like they were freezing into icicles. Rushing back to him his happy expression took a sad turn, his eyes were concerned and his mouth formed a tight smile. Holding the objects in his arm he walked over to me.

**My darling  
My darling  
Who knew**

"Ish Mish Rikku okay?" He asked rubbing my shoulder absent mindly.

"Yea... I'm, I'm fine. Just some past memories that's all."

"Let'sh go home. Brother ish waiting." Giving me and understand smile he paid for the goods and we set off to the Celsius. It's grand red paintwork stood out from the silvers and white of the snow. Taking one last look out at where I came from I knew I couldn't go running back to him and pretend everything was fine. My neck felt strangely light but at the same time my heart was heavy. Nothing else had changed except for the fact that I had lost one of my best friends.

**My darling  
I miss you**

Dragging my feet up the metal walkway I pushed the rather large red button to my right, the walkway hissed then slowly shut, leaving only a small glimmer of light. I took one last glance at Macalania and vowed to myself to leave my memories of Gippal here. Until I'm mended and until I'm strong again, I'll be waiting for that chain back and I know some day I will get it.

**My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew…**

* * *

A/N: OK Hold on a second, I know that this is sucky. Believe me I do so please don't throw flames my way… again. I know I'm not that good at this so please be nice, actually give me the boost to do better. (smiles) Well, ya knows what to do, click the Review button and say some kind words… please? Most appreciated, thankies all! Kai x 


End file.
